The Lost Temple
by TheSneakySquid
Summary: Rikku volunteers to explore a new building unearthed in Bikanel by a recent sandstorm. As she wonders through it, who knew she'd get to talk to people who have been long dead and summon a champion to protect her - Auron? Rating 18 . No profanity will be used. Please leave a comment if you enjoy it! Prologue to Chapter 2 is rating T. Chapter 3 is rating M.
1. Prolouge

**The Lost Temple**

 **Scene: Post FFX-2, Bikanel Island**

 _ **Prolouge**_

Sand dunes quickly passed the young Al Bhed woman as she sped through the desert on a sand mobile, approaching a newly-discovered object that had been seen from the camp with the aid of machina. Her best guess is that a recent sandstorm had unearthed it, revealing it for the first time in many, many years. As she pulled up to the partial structure, a smile came to her face when a door hit her eyes. Parking her sand mobile and climbing up a few stairs, the door opened easily despite having been buried under many layers of sand.

When she entered the main hall, immediate recognition hit her as the familiar inside of a temple appeared. Seeing rows where the stone statues would normally be, it looked to be new and unfinished. There was only one large statue done of a high summoner, however, it wasn't one that she recalled. Seeing a plaque at the base of the mysterious statue, her curiosity got the best of her and she went over to read it. A frown appeared when the plaque was in an ancient form of Al Bhed. Her frown turned into a grimace when she remembered her dad making her sit through history lessons and learn what was known of the ancient tongue. Deciding to rack her brain from top to bottom, she began to try to translate the plaque.

'Something something to commemorate the something of our order, with our something carved for all to something.' Rikku wiped her forehead, surprised when she felt cool air, like that of Mount Gagazet, filter in. She was surprised, being in the middle of the grueling, relentless desert. Focusing on the plaque once again, she noticed that some of the words were now lit up, the words she'd guessed correctly. Once again trying the phrase, she furrowed her eyebrows, and took a deep breath.

"I want to commemorate the start of our order, with our statue carved for all to see." Looking around, she didn't see any changes, so she tried again. Something inside her told her to keep trying to say the phrase out loud. "We want to commemorate the inception of our order, with our man for all to remember." Seeing the word 'remember' light up, she smiled once again. "Okay...Group is to commemorate the birth of our order, with our founder for all to remember." At once the 'is' lit up. She smiled, having another word lit up; that one had been pure luck. "We is to commemorate the founder of our order, with our leader for all to remember." Seeing part of the word light up, she quickly frowned when it dulled. 'So, that word has found in it. Maybe…' "You is to commemorate the founding of our order, with our warrior for all to remember." Another word, 'founding', lit up.

She decided to sit down, resting her hands on her knees. "This is to commemorate the founding of our order, with our...hm, swordsman?...for all to remember." Seeing the word 'this' light up, she only had one more word. So far, it hadn't even partially lit up, not even once. "Oh, what could the word be?" Lying on her back, she closed her eyes, running the phrase in her mind. 'This is to commemorate the founding of our order with our something for all to remember. What word fits? I've come this close, I know I can get it!' As she pondered various words, she suddenly blurted out "patriarch". Suddenly sitting up and wondering where that had come from, the word briefly lit up before dulling, and she smiled. The phrase was complete! "This is to commemorate the founding of our order, with our patriarch for all to remember." The entire phrase lit up, and Rikku jumped to her feet when a hidden door opened. She went through, seeing something that brought the former guardian to a shocked standstill.

In front of her were two blurred, opaque, non-corporeal figures that looked to be charging each other. As she watched the two, she could make out one of the figures swinging a long arm and hitting the other. She heard a loud growl come from the floor as the entire building shook, causing the Al Bhed to cower in fear. Afterwards, the figures fizzled into nothing and all was quiet.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

I had lost track of time in this place, ever since venturing in. This temple was much larger than the ones that I remembered going to with Yuna. This new room that I was in - it was unfinished like the first room. I continued to wander aimlessly, amazed by all the beautiful artwork in this room. There were large windows that had strange, hand-drawn figures in them. To be honest, I really couldn't figure them out. There was nothing else in the room, just the drawings. Like the first room only having the tall statue and the plaque, the windows with the hand drawn pictures in them were the only things in here.

"I'd love for someone to tell me what to do. I'm stuck in a room with no doors and fancy windows. And I'm thirsty." I hunched over, wondering who I was talking to anyway. Perhaps this place was unfinished because everyone who had worked on it had eventually gone insane. As I looked back up and around, I saw a small cup of water on a table that hadn't been there even a minute ago. Deciding to play with the mirage right in front of me, I went over to pick it up and gasped. This water was real - and freezing cold! Greedily drinking it down, a pout came to me as the water was gone. I reluctantly set the cup down, mystified as the water magically refilled in front of my eyes. Shrugging my shoulders, I drank the new water a bit slower, relishing the pleasing, cold taste.

"Um, thanks, to whoever listened to me." It had come out with uncertainty, but I was thankful for it. Seeing one of the windows begin to glisten as the morning sun hit it, I saw just how beautiful this artwork had been done - it looked to tell a story almost. Thankful that no one was with me to try and explain this, I went over and looked some more, seeing a man standing tall and proud, a hand on his hip and the other holding an ancient sword. The man wore a long, black overcoat.

To be honest, the more I looked at the man, the more I remembered Auron. This man could be his ancestor! The man, like Auron, had a long ponytail go down his side; but unlike Auron, he didn't wear any sunglasses.

I reached inside one of my belt pockets, pulling out his sunglasses. I was so happy when I'd found them a few mornings after he'd gone to the Farplane. I had no idea how it'd happen, but every time I looked at them, I felt like I could see Auron in the reflection. This, of course, I had to keep to myself - it's not like I'd ever told him that I thought he was REALLY cute and that I REALLY wanted to get to know him. I'd kept it all inside and never told a soul. After I'd seen him fight off pyreflies on more than one occasion - especially in Zanarkand - I'd put two and two together and correctly guessed that he was an unsent.

Beginning to squint from the sunlight, I put on his shades and gasped - there in the window was now the same warrior waving to someone and leaving to go somewhere. I took the shades off, my heart pounding a million miles a minute. Looking at the window, I didn't see the wave anymore - just the drawing.

 _WHAT? WAS? THIS? PLACE?_

Once again the sunlight began to blind me, so I put the shades on to see the warrior leaving the window and travel out onto the floor that I was on. Feeling myself instinctively back up, the warrior continued to come my way, and I tried my best to do anything I could to keep as much distance as I could. Fear finally overpowered me as I collapsed, and the warrior came to me.

 **"Why are you here, living one?"** The warrior didn't sound angry or anything, just curious. I gulped once again out of fear.

"I volunteered to explore this place. A recent sandstorm unearthed it." I had no idea how I'd said that calm.

 **"We're back in Bikanel? Hear that, fellas? We're back in Bikanel!"** My eyebrows furrowed - what was he talking about?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at me, before reaching his arm down and helping me up. "Buildings don't move?"

 **"This one does. Living one, you're in the Lost Temple of the Farplane."** My eyes widened - the Farplane had a temple? A moving temple? **"I can already see the questions forming in your eyes."** Indeed, he was very close, bending over and looking at me. **"This temple can go anywhere that is connected to the Farplane. It's an arena, where the restless souls who want to continue to gain honor came for some afterlife competition."** Hearing the ghostly crowd begin to laugh at the (really) bad pun he'd made, I could feel my anger begin to build. I did not want to be here anymore. **"Alright guys, shut up already!" Amazingly, they did! "My names Caius by the way. What's yours?"**

"Rikku." Caius smiled and gently clasped my hand, using an ancient (but probably to him, expected) bow. I smiled back. "Caius, yesterday when I read aloud the plaque, I saw something - two figures who looked to be in a fight. But I couldn't really make them out, but the whole temple shook!" He shrugged his shoulders.

 **"I'm dead. I really don't feel things like that anymore. But what I can tell you is blurred is good - it means you're still alive. If blurred becomes focused, then you're close to dying and being one with us for eternity. And I must say, I wouldn't mind that!"** His smile was wide and free. I could only imagine Auron's would be like that.

"So, any idea on how I get out of here? I would like to see my people once again before they come to the Farplane." He chuckled.

 **"All I know is that once you leave the first room, you're sealed in the temple until you find the exit. Just like the living temples, you've gotta solve each room's version of the cloister of trials to progress. Some rooms are easy - like the previous. And some are hard."**

"Caius, what do I do in here?" He put his hand on my shoulder, and once again I felt the cool, mountain-like air from Mount Gagazet. Internally I cringed. The dead here is what made the nice, refreshing atmosphere at times.

 **"Sorry babe. You're a real beaut, but I can't help you. Only the one you name as your champion can help you. Didn't the priest tell you that before you opened the door?"** Recognition came to his eyes. **"Oh right, where in Bikanel! So since you just found out, you can name a soul from the Farplane to be your champion - one to help you in here. Got anyone in mind? Oh right - don't answer yet! It has to be someone you personally know, it can't be someone you don't - like a war hero from before your time."** I smiled, stepping onto my tiptoes and giving him a small peck on his cheek. **"Oh Rikku, I wish, but I've already been a champion. You gotta choose someone else babe."** My chuckle surprised him.

"Caius, in my time, that means a thank you. I've chosen the one I want to call, thank you for all your help." He nodded, a wide grin on his face. "I choose my fellow guardian from Yuna's pilgrimage, Auron!" I yelled. Caius waved goodbye as the light disappeared from his window, blowing me a small kiss. I smiled - I wished I could get to know him better. He seemed really cool.

My heart jumped as a collection of pyreflies came together and formed into a very familiar person. Putting my hands on my stomach, my breath caught as the familiar red overcoat appeared, along with Masamune strapped. Seeing the cowl gone from the backside, my knees grew wobbly as Auron turned around, looking at me with his one eye. He wordlessly reached over and pulled his sunglasses off my face, putting them back on.

"Rikku? You summoned me to be your champion?" I nodded, finally collapsing onto the floor. He set down after a minute, taking a moment to get used to things again. "I know a little of this place - The Lost Temple of the Farplane." Here, he looked into my eyes. "How are you here?" So I recounted everything that had happened.

"Auron, I-I hope you don't mind me calling you. I just don't know how to do anything in here, and -" He put his finger over my mouth, and my eyes suddenly found his. "Au-ron?"

"Rikku, thank you." My eyes widened, was this the same Auron that I had known? "The answer to that question is yes, by the way. Like Yuna, you're easy to read, Rikku." I glared at him. This was definitely the same Auron!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hi Everyone! Thanks for your patience, here's chapter 2! Also, I don't own Final Fantasy X.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Rikku POV

I couldn't take my eyes off Auron; he hadn't changed at all! From head to toe, he looked the same, except he didn't have on the cowl that had hidden most of his face. We were still in the large room with four windows, and he was currently going from one to another. I watched him down to the way he walked, and I tried to commit everything to memory. I knew that our time would be short, but I would enjoy every minute of it.

I had kept my feelings for him a secret - and had never even told Yuna or Paine! As he came over and sat down next to me, I tried my best to keep myself calm. He looked at me, his appearance gruff and his attitude still having a "no-nonsense" feel to it. I had no idea what he was thinking, as his lone eye was completely unreadable.

"Rikku, I have a question for you. Had Tidus still been in the Farplane, would you have called him instead of me?" I raised my eyebrows, shocked at his question. My answer had been an honest 'no', up to when he'd asked. But now, I wasn't sure.

"Probably not. I could've definitely said 'no' until you asked me, but now I'm not certain." He smirked, and I wondered if he believed me or not. "Auron? Um, why do you ask?" He raised an eyebrow, something I never knew he could do.

"I was...just curious." My eyebrows lightly furrowed, beginning to decipher something about his voice. I didn't recognize it, but I definitely recognized the happy glimmer shining in his lone eye. He seemed… joyful almost.

"Auron, you seem different a little bit now. You look...happy; not like when we were on the pilgrimage and Yuna decided not to do the final summoning. I can't put my finger on it, but its...refreshing almost."

"Refreshing?" He was clearly intrigued by my assessment. "I guess getting to rest in the Farplane after being an unsent for so many years has changed me some. I've been relaxed and content." I smiled brightly at him, and could almost swear that he was blushing. "Have you figured out what to do in here?" My happy expression disappeared – now he was back to being the Auron I knew. I wanted the one I was _just_ getting to know!

"Not really. I'm hoping that you can solve the puzzle in here so I can eventually get out of here!" After pausing a second, I added. "Any ideas?"

"Hm, my understanding of this place is that you alone must solve it. I can only guide you to a certain point with each room." I cocked my head to the side, frowning.

"So, even if you figure it out in like two seconds, you have to wait on me to figure it out?" He nodded. I said a word in Al Bhed, to which Auron chuckled. "You know Al Bhed?"

"A little. Whenever Jecht would do something stupid, Braska would say one of three words in Al Bhed." I laughed. "Jecht...had a knack for bringing out Braska's foul mouth." He chuckled some more, clearly remembering the 'good ol' times'. A smile came to my face once again, when I realized that Auron had once again shared something about himself freely with me.

"Auron, this is nice." He cocked an eyebrow, a confused expression somewhat on his face. "Getting to know you, I mean. On the pilgrimage, and even fighting Vegnagun, it was always down to business. But now, I feel like I'm actually getting to know you." He did his infernal smirk, causing my ire to rise. I _hated_ that smirk! So, I took a breath, then asked in a serious tone: "So, what can you tell me about this room? How do I solve the trial?" Auron pointed to the window Caius had come out of.

"Each of these windows will tell of an important event. You must see the event then correctly decipher it." After a minute, he added "Rikku, you'll have to start tomorrow. The first window is dark again, so you can't solve it. It must be lit up." I frowned, obviously not liking that. Simply laying down and putting my hands behind my head, Auron surprised me by closing the distance and sitting right next to me. I could feel the hem of his overcoat on my stomach. "Is something wrong?"

"I've just got a small headache. And, I really wanna go home; I don't want to get stuck here." He nodded. "But, I'm glad that you're here Auron. I'm glad that you came as my champion." He put his hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"Of course. When you called me, I could've refused. But...I came because this place is only for the dead. It was never meant for anyone still alive to be here." I looked at him, confused.

"But - Caius asked why the priest hadn't told me!" Auron once again squeezed my shoulder, leaning over and whispering something in my ear. His strong earth scent, mixed with Nog, was intoxicating to me. I had to resist the sudden urge to kiss him.

"Rikku, I do not trust Caius. From this point forth, only trust me. Understand? I'm here by choice. You and everything else in here is forced to be here." I nodded, bringing my hands to his chest without realizing it. Once I did realize what I'd done, I quickly withdrew them. I could feel a scarlet blush come to my face, to which Auron hadn't acknowledged. I closed my eyes, willing my heartbeat to slow down.

Normal POV  
Auron sat back up, seeing Rikku once again fight her feelings for him. Although she didn't know, he had strong feelings for her as well. It took all of his control when he felt her hands on his chest; it had been enough to set him on fire. Already, he could feel himself hardening. It had been too long since last time, and he was eager to do so again with Rikku. However, he would not do that in front of all the souls in here with them.

He was glad she couldn't see them; it would appear that restless souls turned into fiends here. Most of the souls in this room were partially transformed into fiends. He'd never known that it was a process, and would've never guessed. Rikku sat up from laying down, and leaned against him. He momentarily froze at the contact, before placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Auron? Thanks. I was getting a little chilly." He took his glove off, and after feeling how cold she was, he loosened his overcoat, and placed it over her. She looked at him, a happy and grateful smile on her face. "Thanks! You certainly have a gentleman side to you!" He smirked and chuckled.

"Rikku, I have been in love." He studied her reaction, pleased when she momentarily looked sad. "But it didn't work out. I ended up getting ex-communicated and joining Braska on his pilgrimage."

"Well, do tell. It's not like there's anything else to do in here." He chuckled once again.

"It was an arranged marriage; I really didn't like her because she was a spoiled brat whose father was about to be promoted to high priest. I chose to walk away." Rikku's expression made Auron chuckle internally. "What?"

"Auron, you need to share more. If that's what you call detail, I might die of boredom before getting out of here." Auron surprised her, quickly moving her into a tight hug. "Au-ron?" She could clearly see a deep wave of emotions in his eye.

"Rikku, s-sorry...I misunderstood what you said." And before she knew it, he had released her back to his side and was chuckling lightly. "You...caught me off guard." She chuckled with him.

"Who'da thunk? Auron, legendary sin slayer times two being caught off guard in the Temple of the Farplane."

"The LOST temple of the Farplane, Rikku. This temple is unlike the Yevon temples all over Spira. This temple is very different, remember that." Upon hearing his joyful – _almost playful_ – voice suddenly turn serious, she nodded.

"S-Sorry." He smiled, causing her to gasp. "Au-Auron..." She was mesmerized by his face. That smile had changed everything she'd ever seen about him, and she felt like she'd temporarily gone to the Farplane. Her stomach had new butterflies spring up, and she suddenly felt weak. As she blacked out, she could clearly see a worried Auron holding her as she looked up to see two eyes looking at her. 'Two...eyes...'

After a length of time had passed, Rikku awoke in Auron's arms, and saw the first window starting to flicker. Getting up, she looked at the window as it became lit, not seeing much. Seeing Auron appear to be sleeping still, she carefully removed his sunglasses and put them on, seeing the detail that had been missing.

Rikku POV

Many people were standing with their backs to me, but Caius was walking towards the edge of the window. I looked and saw that he looked to be giving orders to the men, so I guessed he was an army leader, like a commander or captain. As he approached the edge, the window momentarily went black and white – as though time had stopped – and I hurriedly gave my first answer.

"This displays the start of something, which looks like the leader giving out orders to his men." Seeing a large prism light surround the window, the color returned and Caius came out, walking towards the next one. He waved to me and gave a thumbs up, which brought a smile to my face as he continued onward. Motioning me to follow closely, he entered the next window and I watched.

"Rikku, good job. It looks like the first painting is correctly solved." I turned around and saw Auron approach me, and momentarily looked away. "Rikku?" His voice had some concern in it, but I waved to him.

"Sorry, you look different with these sunglasses on. I had to remind myself you're not a fiend." He put his arm over my shoulders, once again comforting me!

"I see. The next painting is starting. Pay attention." I silently frowned as he took his arm off my shoulder, but focused the best I could.

Caius walked into a room with three people. One I recognized instantly – we'd defeated her in Zanarkand and ended the Final Summoning. A man had an arm around Yunalesca, obviously comforting her. Remembering him from Seymour's Farplane motion theatre, I knew the man to be Yunalesca's husband, Zaon. The last man though, I had no idea. He was an older man – he wore royal garb and walked around like most of the maesters had.

"Auron, can you see all this, without your sunglasses?"

"Yes."

"Any guesses on who the older man is? I recognize Caius, Yunalesca, and Zaon, but I have no idea about the fourth man." I watched as three sides of the window suddenly became entrenched with prismatic light, and smiled. I knew how to solve this one!

"Hm, it could be anyone. My guess would be Yu Yevon." We saw the fourth side light up, and the room went dark. "Rikku, stay close to me. Be on guard." I envied how calm he was right now – I was the exact opposite! I grabbed his hand and tightly held it, surprised when he started squeezing my hand back.

"Auron, what's happening?" I yelled. Flying across the room and hitting the wall, my back felt like it was being seared. I felt Auron pull me in close, and we saw the blurry figures fight. I could see a little more definition than last time; it was clearly a warrior fighting a fiend. The fiend was large, the size reminding me of when we'd fought the Great Malboro inside Sin. Seeing the warrior inflict a direct hit on the fiend, a large screech of agony was heard through the temple as the fiend roared. I suddenly felt Auron in front of me, shielding me as the shadowed fiend came my way.

Feeling Auron be sucked away brought a new sense of worry to me. The battle suddenly vanished as light returned to the room. Auron had disappeared; and Caius, Yunalesca, Zaon, and Yu Yevon had come out of the window. I felt myself gulp. I so wished I wasn't here right now.

 **"Rikku! Are you alright beaut?"** Caius ran over to me, taking off the sunglasses. I could see worry and anger on his face, but I knew it wasn't directed at me.

 **"Mortal, you seem familiar to me. Have we met?"** Yunalesca bluntly asked.

"Um, I was a guardian to Yuna, and we kinda met in Zanarkand. At the end of Yunie's pilgrimage." Yunalesca's face darkened – she must have recalled who I was.

 **"I see. I remember you now. Your group ended our beloved Zanarkand! But, I cannot blame you – you were only following the orders of your** **summoner. I will have my revenge on her one day."** Yunalesca, Zaon, and Yu Yevon returned to the window.

 **"Hey Rikku, don't worry. She's just a grumpy old soul."** His smile caused me to laugh.

"Caius, where's Auron?" Caius shrugged his shoulders and pressed a series of patterns on the bricks. A hidden door opened and he all but pushed me in.

 **"Rikku,** **I want you to** **stay in here, until Auron recovers from that fiend. Those three won't be able to hurt you in here.** **You've completed this room, congrats!"**

"Caius! Will you be okay?" The door shut as some lights came on. This wasn't a room like the others; it appeared to be a corridor of some kind. Sitting down, I hugged my knees to my chest. I wanted Auron to be here with me right now.

 _ **That's chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to leave a review (or PM me) to let me know how I'm doing. I'm an amateur who enjoys writing, but I'm always looking to improve. Thanks :)**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey Everyone, I don't own Final Fantasy X.**_

 _ *****There is a lemon in this chapter, read at your own risk!*****_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Auron floated above Rikku, recovering his strength from the fiend that had targeted her. Watching her from his pyrefly form, he heard the conversation she was having to herself.

"Okay Rikku, what do I know? Hm, I know that Auron will come back! Caius told me to wait for him, so I will. Besides, I'm more than happy too – if only I could just blurt out, Hey Auron, I really really really really really like you! I know you're on the Farplane, but that doesn't matter to me! I really really really really really wanna be with you. Oh, who am I kidding – he only sees me as a fellow guardian." Auron rubbed his chin. Although she couldn't see him, he was right in front of her, hungrily looking at her lips. He'd wanted to kiss her so bad – and this corridor would be perfect. They were alone here, and he could finally do so. "Oh, and I still have to get out of here. But how?" Auron put his ghostly hands on her cheeks, closing the distance to kiss her. He was filled with desire, and he couldn't wait to taste her. "And I know that I never told you, Auron, but it's not a silly crush! I've wanted you ever since Macalania Temple, but alas I never took the chance. I always thought you'd prefer Lulu over me."

Auron saw her hug her knees to her chest, clearly upset by the memories she was thinking about. Deciding against on kissing her, he simply listened to every word she was saying.

"Auron, what would you say to all that, huh? Would you say – Rikku, I like you. Or would you say – Rikku, forget about me." She reached up to wipe some small tears that were forming. "Yunie got Tidus back. I want you back. Lulu and Wakka are together. Even Paine found someone. I want you, Auron." Auron was ready to coalesce, but wanted her to get everything out. "Auron, I hope you come back to me soon. Our time is so short together." She laid back resting her head on her hands.

'Rikku...I want you too. But it could never be, until you come to the Farplane. You deserve someone who can make you happy.' Auron sadly thought. He focused his energy and coalesced, pleased to see a happy, jovial smile on Rikku. "Rikku, are you okay?" He made sure to emphasize the worry and concern he'd felt while recovering.

"Yup. What happened to you, Auron?" He sat down beside her. She sat up and looked at him. "Are you okay?" Taking a chance, she grabbed his hands and squeezed.

"Yes. The fiend went after your life essence to replenish itself. I covered you just in time. I'm glad you solved the puzzle by yourself." He released her hands, but quickly hugged her. He could feel a happy smile appear on her face. She leaned back so she could tell him the truth about 'finishing' the puzzle.

"Actually, I didn't. Caius and the others came out, and Yunalesca swore revenge on Yunie! Caius entered a secret code and told me to wait until you came back. Now your back!" She tightened the hug, to which he returned it. He began looking at her mouth, hungrily.

She leaned towards him, meeting him halfway as they shared their first kiss. He quickly took off his glove, rubbing her back and memorizing every detail. She followed his example, trying to find where his shirt ended. He broke the kiss suddenly and she was disappointed – until air hit her lungs.

"Rikku...we're alone here. It would probably be a good idea to continue before we end up on..." She looked at him and it dawned on her what he was implying. She wasn't going to let a little thing like he being dead stop her from fulfilling a long-time wish. She'd wanted him way back on Yuna's pilgrimage!

 _ **START OF LEMON**_

"Auron..." She didn't really know what to say, but she remembered Yuna doing something to let Tidus know what she wanted. Rikku sent her hand straight down until it found his manhood, and gently began to stroke it and squeeze it. "That's what I want, more than anything right now." Feeling a large, scarlet blush come to her face, she looked away but could see Auron's mouth hanging open slightly. He quickly composed himself and lifted her up, pinning her on the nearby wall. They kissed once again, and he ran his tongue over her lips, begging to enter. She gasped, and he bolted inside, mapping his new playground.

Rikku had never had a passionate kiss until now. Auron had found her tongue in no time, and had begun to caress it. Rikku found herself sliding down until his leg supported her, and could feel a bulge forming against her crevice. As the kiss ended, she was suddenly being lowered to the floor, sitting in Auron's lap.

"A-Auron?" He slowly began to change from his current appearance. After a minute, she was looking at a younger Auron – her uncle's guardian. Before she could fully recover, she was suddenly on her back with Auron over her, looking at her in a way she'd only ever seen in her dreams. She reached up and untied his overcoat, and with a practiced move he threw it off, along with some other articles.

She never knew just how muscular Auron was until she looked at him right now. He came down lower and kissed her again, this time sending a hand to go to her breast, causing a moan to leave her lips. Auron deepened the kiss and Rikku discovered a new side of pleasure she'd never known before. Moan and moan came from her, and when he gently pinched her nipple she arched into him, wetting herself. She felt his bulge grow larger, and it excited her to no end.

Auron moved from her mouth to her neck, kissing the sensitive areas and hearing some more moans. It drove him wild, and he couldn't wait to fulfill his fantasy. His bulging pants were begging to be free. Moving to her breast, he undid her bikini top and latched onto her breast with his mouth, his hand beginning on her other one. Meanwhile, his free hand went down towards her skirt, and in one move, she was naked underneath him. Beginning to feel inside her, she arched again, pressing herself into him and almost causing him to explode in his pants. He was giddy and gleeful when he discovered that she was still a virgin, and began to gently widen her.

Rikku was on absolute bliss. She never knew that so much pleasure could come from her body. Auron was now moving down towards her navel, and spreading her legs apart a little further as he dipped his tongue into her belly button. She had no idea what was happening, only the incredible bliss that she was feeling. He used his tongue some more, while continuing to use his fingers to widen her. In one move she felt his pants disappear off of him.

He finally reached to her womanly folds, and Rikku was suddenly self aware. Her moment of clarity disappeared however, when he stopped using his fingers and gently started to lick her with his tongue. The motion caused a moan to come from her, and she was helpless to stop the liquid that came from her.

All she could comprehend is that Auron was giving her a wonderful reason to stay with him on the Farplane for all eternity. She never wanted these feelings to end. Auron wrapped her legs around him, and shivered when his manhood touched her womanly folds. Knowing that he need to do this right, he looked into her eyes, waiting until she acknowledged him. "Au-r-on? Wh-at is it?" She was heavily breathing between moans and struggled to make a simple sentence.

"Rikku...are you sure? Once this starts, I won't be able to stop." She could only halfway think about it before nodding yes. He leaned down and began to kiss her, beginning to enter her _tiny_ body. Once he saw tears begin to form, he stopped, letting her get used to his intrusion. After a minute she nodded, and began pumping inside of her, little by little getting their bodies closer and closer together.

After the first few thrusts, Rikku held onto him for dear life – he was as strong here as on the battlefield. He continued, a mantra of words and her name coming from him in an endless wave. She screamed when he hit a particular spot, every single time he went after it. After a few more hits, she tightened and released some more liquid on him, an endless segment of moans coming from her.

He continued to pump into her, finally feeling her skin against his as he fully entered her. Feeling that he was quickly approaching his peak, he continued to thrust and pump inside her as fast and powerful as he could, until she once again yelled and came with an orgasm, blacking out. He finally released his orgasm, and with a loud and powerful yell, he inseminated her.

They awoke still joined together a short bit later, and Auron leaned down and rubbed her nose with his own. Her hands were holding him close, as if she never wanted to let go. He carefully sat up, supporting both of them on the wall. She was too tired to move, let alone talk. As he rubbed her back, and held her close, he gently wiped away some sweat-soaked hair from her eyes.

"Rikku..." She noticed how out of breath he seemed. "Are you...okay? You saved...your virginity..." She nodded, weakly reaching up caress his face. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Au-Auron...I-I'll be okay..." She was breathless, and he could tell exhausted. She shuddered as he softened and retracted, leaving her. He missed it already. "Just...hold me..." He did so, wanting to stay like this for eternity.

Auron finally found some strength to move once again, and gently set Rikku down. Slowly getting up, he struggled to walk a short distance to get their clothes. As he looked at her lithe, perfect body, he once again felt himself harden and was eager to enter her. She would probably not be ready for a day or two. She awoke, looking around and smiling when she saw him. He closed the distance, lying beside her as she cuddled to him.

"Auron...that...was...amazing!" He smiled, pleased with himself. She layed on his chest, drawing imaginary figures on him. He simply looked at her, admiring everything she was. "Could we...possibly go again?" The smile that appeared on him, plus the predatory look in his eyes, caused her to shiver with anticipation. In no time, he was on top and kissing her once again.

Rikku reached and join their hands, tightly holding him as they made love again.

 _ **END OF LEMON**_

 _ **That's the end of chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know how I'm doing and how I can improve by leaving a review or PM me! Thanks a bunch :)**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hi Everyone, sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. Just for legal stuff, I don't own anything in this story - I just enjoy being an amateur writer!**_

 _ **If you enjoy this chapter, I'd love to get a review! If I can do better, please let me know, I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing. Also, if you leave a flame, I'll more than likely get some water and throw it on there.**_

 _ **Also - this is kind of a boring chapter.**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _Rikku_ _POV_

This new room only served to exacerbate my foul mood quickly coming up. Ever since I came into this room, Auron had _DISAPPEARED_! He would have to answer for up and leaving once I saw him. I mean, it's not like I minded being naked around him.

...After all, we _had_ just made love. But no, the minute _he_ urged us to come into this new room to further progress in this stupid, weird temple, he just _had_ to vanish!

And once I came in, all my clothes had vanished as well. It wasn't like it'd taken me who knows how long to figure out that I had to put _another_ frickin piece of music together like when Yunie, Paine, and I had dismantled Vegnagun. I had all but one part of the song correct, and was currently taking two of the hand-sized stones toward the podium in the middle of the room.

And if this place _wasn't_ creepy enough, each time I 'solved' a piece of the song, some of my clothes would magically reappear on my body, as though they'd been there the whole time. Whoever had designed this particular challenge had a sick, twisted version of a mind.

I finally put the last of the stones in the podium, pleased when the rest of the song lit up and the room began to play. And just like the musical challenge with Vegnagun, the corresponding part in the room would light up when the podium would play the part of the song.

I had to admit I didn't recognize the tune; it sounded a little like the Hymn of the Fayth, but also was somewhat different from it. I saw the hidden door open once the song was complete and went through, a sad smile on my face.

I was hopeful that Auron would be in there, saying 'Good Job' or something. As I walked down the corridor to the next room, I stopped when I saw just where Auron was – he was outside the temple, tethered to the temple by a rope of some kind. In classic Auron style, I could see that he was _seething_ with his arms crossed and his teeth gritting against each other. Tapping on the window, and waving, he didn't acknowledge me.

For some strange reason, I wasn't mad. It was as if some strange feeling told me he wasn't out there by choice. Taking a deep breath, I reluctantly pulled myself away from the window and continued towards the next room. Pushing the door open, I took two steps and froze...the fiend that had been stalking me appeared right in front of me, and I could see more definition than ever before. Gulping, I quickly ran to the side as it lunged, nearly missing the sharp claws that were aimed for me. A strong arm pulled me up effortlessly, and the mysterious warrior stepped in front of me. I couldn't make out any details, as the warrior was still almost completely blurred out.

The fiend roared, and shivers crawled down my spine as I recognized that sound instantly – a feared Senior Behemoth from inside Sin. Yunie had had to summon several aeons just to survive the Meteor that it would call down upon death. We'd nearly died on more than one occasion in there. The warrior pulled out a weapon I'd never seen before – it looked like both a sword and a gun at the same time. As the fiend ran toward me, the warrior effortlessly twisted the blade while holding something in the other hand. After throwing it, the behemoth froze in its tracks, as if stopped in time.

I gasped when the shrouding vanished from the warrior, seeing a man. He halfway looked at me, and I saw what looked like a scar on his face, but wasn't sure. He pointed up, and before I knew it some tethered ropes had gotten me. I saw the shrouding come back over the man, and before a minute had passed I was alone in the room on the ceiling – a good 100 feet up. Darkness came over me as I felt myself fall asleep.

 _Auron POV_

As much as I hated to continue in this forsaken temple, I knew that Rikku was drawing closer to death. I had wanted to stay in that corridor forever, just making love to her over and over. But, I had reasoned to myself that she didn't deserve to be here forever. Against her wishes, I'd insisted that we continue. She'd puffed herself up in anger immediately and bolted off towards the next room.

As soon as she'd entered, I'd suddenly been in another part of the temple, tethered outside of it in the Farplane. The gentle allure of it had eased me immediately, and I once filled with peace once again.

One good perk of being out here, besides being filled with peace, was finally being able to see how big this temple was, and as a bonus, seeing it move through the Farplane. This temple I could only guess was around five times taller than Remien Temple in the Calm Lands. My guess is that Rikku and I were halfway through, but I wasn't entirely sure. Being in the peace of the Farplane messed with my mind some – I was relaxed and at ease; a stark contrast to what I had been feeling inside.

Seeing as we passed over a part of the ocean, I could see massive wings swaying back and forth as the temple moved. I could only guess that this entire temple was some sort of giant aeon or fiend that Spira had never even seen. Seeing the temple behind me light up, I saw Rikku running away from the earlier fiend, then saw the mysterious warrior stop the battle and do a gesture. Seeing similar tethers come and get Rikku, the warrior and fiend disappeared, and I was suddenly in the next room.

Seeing Rikku on the ceiling, unconscious, immediately triggered my protective side. I cautiously walked forward, wondering what to do. There was no way to get to her from here. No ladders, no chairs, no instructions. Great. I started pacing around, noticing that area was beginning to rise a little bit, while other areas were beginning to dip.

I frowned. If I had to 'grow' a ladder, this would take forever.

 _Normal POV_

Rikku awoke briefly, a smile coming to her face when she saw Auron. She ran to him, and gasped when she went right _through_ him. She looked around, then up, and immediately regretted it. Her body was still on the ceiling. Had she died?

Auron continued walking in the same area, seeing a small hill form. He sighed, partly in aggravation, wondering how he was going to rescue Rikku at this rate. He'd been walking in circles for an hour, and was just now starting to see the small hill.

Rikku once again awoke, seeing several pillars that Auron had made. She didn't see him though, and tried running to the other side to see if he was there. She accidently stepped off the land, and found that she was floating through the air. 'Swimming' upwards, Rikku found Auron at the highest pillar. A smile came to her face as he stopped and rested for a minute. Unable to contain her want any longer, she went over to him and began to kiss him chastely, but right as she began to close her eyes, he vanished into a swarm of pyre flies and went back to the floor. She followed, seeing him once again begin to walk in a circle.

Auron had finally figured this room out. You. Had. To. Grow. Pillars. To. The. Top. He really wished that fiend would appear so he could withdraw Masamune and take out his pent-up anger. Beginning to run, the pillar started to grow little by little.

Rikku awoke looking down from the ceiling, seeing a stairway of pillars going to the bottom. Auron suddenly appeared below her, having come out of his alternate form, and began to cut the tethers holding her in place. The two smiled brightly at each other as they made eye contact, longing evident in each other's eyes.

As she slid down into his arms, he held her close and kissed her. Passion erupted when they took it deeper, and for a moment, both of them were no longer in the temple. Both were in bliss as they battled for domination inside each other's mouth.

It was cut short, however, when the pillars suddenly disappeared from under them, and the floor vanished as well. Falling, Auron held her tightly as they approached the new room. It was a deep pit, with a sleeping gargantuan fiend coming into view. The mysterious warrior was there as well, slowing their fall with a spell they didn't recognize.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review so I can know how to improve!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hey Everyone, I hope that this upload will be better! The last one just had the script on it. Hope you enjoy; this chapter is a lot more exciting than the last one. As always, I don't own anything here, I just enjoy writing for fun.**_

Auron and Rikku quietly made their way over towards the mysterious warrior, trying not to wake the strange looking behemoth. He shrugged his shoulders, nonchalantly.

"You don't have to be quiet. Once the sun goes down, he'll wake up." They examined the young man. He reminded Rikku of Auron some – tall, quiet-looking, and stoic. They even shared a scar on their faces.

"You have been helping us, haven't you?" Auron bluntly asked. "Why?"

"This place targeted her. That's a good enough reason." He shyly smiled.

"Oh, thank you! I'm Rikku, by the way. What's your name?" In true Rikku fashion, she'd showed her klutzy, carefree self. Auron mentally face palmed.

"Um, I can't remember it. The only memory I have is a beautiful girl with black hair." The fiend stirred a little, but remained asleep. "I can use this weapon and some magic, but it seems to be different than the weapons and magic that you have."

"Hm. You haven't really told us anything."

"Auron! Be nice. He said he doesn't remember much." Rikku smiled when a small blush came to Auron's face. He wasn't used to being chastised. "Anyway, can we help you kill that fiend? I really need to vent some anger from this place."

"Your welcome to! It'll wake up in a little bit." The young man looked at Rikku, before shrinking back some from an Auron glare. "Rikku...are you not cold?" She looked down at her bikini top and short skirt, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nope. Hey, are you blushing?" He quickly looked away.

"No...it's just...my girl had more clothes on...I can't remember if I ever even held her."

"If we kill that fiend, will you be free from here? Could you go find her?" Auron asked.

"I...don't know. I hope so – I want to find her!" They nodded, a look of sympathy in their eyes.

"What did the powerful people look like? Can you remember anything about them?" Auron asked, already thinking back to Caius, Yunalesca, Zaon, and Yu Yevon. After facing down Yu Yevon and his daughter – twice – he dreaded thinking what they could do in the Farplane as powerful unsents on Spira.

"It's been a long time. I remember a young man, he looked a lot like me, maybe a little older. Maybe like a father, we looked so much alike. It struck me as odd, but he was nice and seemed to look after me. His companions though, they were trouble. There was an older man all dressed up, and a couple. The woman had freaky white hair and yellow eyes. They're the only other ones I've seen in this place, besides you two." Auron and Rikku looked at each other, remembering the second room.

"Sounds like the same people we saw. Those three were responsible for a great and terrible lie that enslaved the entire world for a thousand years! But the young man who was nice, he helped me as well!" Rikku chirped.

"A thousand years? How could that have happened?" They looked at him curiously, but proceeded.

"Mainly through lies and fear. Are you from Zanarkand, to have not known this?" Auron once again, bluntly stated. The young man shrugged his shoulders, but didn't comment. "On Spira, there was a great war a millennium ago. The three people are named Yu Yevon, Yunalesca, and Zaon. Yu Yevon's was the leader of a city named Zanarkand, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before the enemy won. So... he used magic to summon a massive aeon that became known as Sin. His daughter, Yunalesca, defeated it with the help of Zaon, her husband. However, she had turned Zaon into an aeon by using magic, and when Yu Yevon's aeon fell, he made Zaon the new Sin. The process continued until seven years ago, when Yuna, the summoner that both Rikku and I guarded, broke the cycle and killed Yu Yevon once and for all." Rikku looked bewildered – the only time she'd heard Auron talk that much was a couple of floors up when they were making love.

"I don't really understand a word you just said about the whole Sin thing, but it sounds good that the person was finally killed." The young man thought for a minute, his eyes gazing at the floor. "I remember a powerful enemy from my world as well. It was hard to fight against it."

"Your memory came back?" Rikku excitedly asked. He shrugged.

"No. Just a fragment. My black-haired beauty was beside me though." The serene smile on his face told Auron and Rikku just how much he loved this girl. "If only I could hear her voice again..."

The fiend yawned loudly as it began to stand up. Auron withdrew Masamune, but was surprised to see two medium size swords appear around his waist. Rikku was about to withdraw her thief daggers, but smiled as Godhand appeared. The young man unsheathed his blade.

"This enemy will go inbetween realms to recover itself. I can only stay in the afterlife realm. Auron, you'll automatically be in this realm as well. Rikku, when the shroud disappears, it'll immediately charge for you to absorb your life force. Lure it to a wall and let it get dazed, then strike it hard. It usually swaps realms every eight to ten minutes, be careful during this time." The two nodded, mentally preparing themselves.

The fiend finally awoke, and Rikku could finally see it entirely. It started with the body of a behemoth, but looked to be twice as big as the Senior Behemoth she remembered from inside Sin. However, there was no head; the back was merged with another fiend – a large Zu or something, but once again there wasn't a head. At the very top was the final fiend body – an Abyss Worm – that had the head. The fiend pounced as it became shrouded, and Rikku saw the men begin to work.

"Follow my lead. I've battled this enemy many times." Auron nodded as the two rushed forward, striking under the arms on both of the front legs. The fiend howled in pain, beginning to flap its wings to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Auron disappeared and moved to behind the fiend, reappearing as his sword sliced through one of the wings effortlessly. He was glad gravity worked the same in this place. He landed on his feet, running full speed to deal another blow. The other man followed his lead, as they struck at the same time, once again striking the previous arms. Starting to disappear to get the other wing, the fiend suddenly unshrouded, charging at Rikku. "RIKKU!"

She had moved close to a wall, waiting for it to strike. Right as it lunged, she blew a kiss at it then ducked. She could almost see the irritated eyebrow that Auron was giving her right now. The fiend hit the wall, hard, and was momentarily stunned, giving her all the time she needed to hit the spot Auron had started repeatedly. Blood began gushing from the exposed wound. Seeing the fiend gather energy, the wound began to heal and Rikku realized that this would be a long, drawn out fight. Going over to the back paw, she climbed up effortlessly and began taking her daggers and hitting the back repeatedly. The tail came up and hit her off. She looked up to see the shroud appear again.

Auron had calmly watched her progress and already begun to devise a plan. He looked at the other warrior. "Can you distract it?" He didn't wait for an answer as he disappeared and once again tore the other wing off. All three were amazed when the fiend suddenly shrunk to the size a little bit larger than that of a regular Senior Behemoth, the bird part of the fiend completely dead – and vanished, into thin air. The fiend now had the Abyss Worm wrapped around the body – it had been hidden until now. The fiend lunged towards Auron, who had barely dodged and was out of stamina, the mouth trying to suck him in. The young man pushed him out of the way, getting sucked in and disappearing into the belly of the beast.

'Why did I do that?' Was his only thought as he landed in the stomach of the enemy. Drawing his unusual sword, he suddenly remembered a powerful technique. Rushing forward, he sliced many times at the same spot, seeing an opening form and Auron on the other side. Jumping and circling, powerful attacks radiated from his sword as the stomach lining burst open. He ran through, rejoining Auron.

They watched as the Abyss Worm, like its predecessor, die and vanish, leaving an irate and fuming Humbaba charging at them. All three were now in the same realm. Auron fought it head on, while Rikku and the younger warrior worked from the back. With a mighty roar, Auron and Rikku were both dumbfounded as their prized weapons shattered into a million pieces. Getting their back up weapons, all three lunged.

Caius watched as the three worked together, a smile forming on his face. Seeing them strike the death blow, he made his entrance.

 **"Congratulations! You three finally defeated that particular fiend."** All three stared at him with different expressions. Auron had his trademark glare on. Rikku looked shocked. Their companion looked ready for another battle.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it! I'm always looking to improve my writing, so please let me know what I'm doing wrong. Thanks :)**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! I don't own any of this, I just enjoy writing fan fiction!**_

"W-What do you mean?" Rikku stammered. Caius came close, only stopping when Auron stepped in front of her.

 **"I'm the founder of this temple. You correctly deciphered my statue text and came in, remember?"** She nodded. **"Oh beaut, don't feel sorry for me. I started building this temple long ago. It became The Afterlife Temple – you see, I wanted to travel a lot. But, I was killed by Bevelle's commander shortly after the war started."** She continued to listen, her face unreadable. **"I awoke here and was the only one for a long time. When Zaon was finally released from Sin, he couldn't cross fully into the Farplane. We caught up – he's my brother after all – and had a great time. Then, he told me exactly what Yunalesca and Yu Yevon had done. I just couldn't believe it!"**

Rikku stepped out in front of Auron, a strange pull towards Caius pulling her closer to him. It wasn't against her will, but at the same time it was. "Caius, why did you target me? Our companion said that I was targeted." The young man nodded, as Caius bowed his head. They heard a sigh come from him.

 **"Rikku...don't freak out. Ever since you were born, I've been watching you from here."** He looked up to see her eyebrows deeply furrowed, and Auron's hands tightly fisted. **"Remember Yuna and Tidus? They were reincarnations of Lenne and Shuyin. Just as you and Auron are reincarnations of me and my wife, Vuhilo."**

Auron walked forward, beginning to connect the dots. He put his arm around Rikku, to which she immediately clung to.

 **"I could never hurt you, Rikku. I just want to see Vuhilo again."** He could see the empathy in her eyes, as well as the fear. Auron's eyes had softened a fraction, but they were still unreadable. He looked over at the last member, seeing his arms crossed. **"We'll be approaching your world soon. I hope you learn who you are, warrior."** He uncrossed his arms, a content smile on his face. **"Have you gotten any memories back?"**

"Yeah, a few. I'm a SeeD from Balamb Garden. But, I've been here for such a long time...Rinoa and the others are probably dead." The building stopped with a thud as a hidden door appeared, a bright light emanating from it. "Rikku, my name's Squall, by the way. Thank you. You too, Auron." Squall went through the door, and all three saw him slip into his (recently dead) body after putting a Phoenix Down on it. He was being carried away by blue uniformed soldiers. A man with a gray overcoat walked beside him, grinning sadistically.

"He made it! But how did that Phoenix Down work? I mean, he was here for such a long time."

 **"Take a look, Rikku."** She saw the majestic red bird, Phoenix, heal him completely as he rested in his now fully restored body. Tears came down her face as the bird left, a beautiful collection of sparkling dusts in its wake. **"Yes, he was here a long time, but Phoenix usually only heals and revives if the corpse has been dead a short while. His corpse must've still been warm."**

 **"Yes, I agree, very beautiful Rikku."** Caius immediately turned to the source of the voice, a wide smile on his face. Rikku collapsed as Vuhilo emerged from her, running towards Caius's outstretched arms. The two immediately hugged and kissed. The moment was ruined, however, when a maniacal laugh filled the room. **"Not again. Why did you let your brother marry into this family?"**

 **"We didn't realize how they were back then."** Yunalesca appeared, her cold countenance fixated on Auron and Rikku. Auron protectively stood in front of her, as Caius did so with Vuhilo.

 **"So, you let the boy go? I had major plans for that one."** Rikku got goosebumps from Yunalesca's voice. **"You can still make it up for me, though. Just take care of those two and we'll call it even."** Vuhilo and Caius began to glow, just as Jecht had, and began to transform into aeons. **"You dare?!"**

 **"Yes. This madness has gone on long enough. It's time for you to accept it's over."** Zaon appeared, but didn't seem to invoke his aeon. Caius continued. **"You two are reunited, as are Vuhilo and I. Let's leave this place and rest in the Farplane."**

 **"Never! I won't rest until Sin is restored!"** Yunalesca yelled, anger evident in her voice. **"Our beloved city is no more, partially thanks to those two. Let's avenge Zanarkand!"** Yu Yevon appeared, nodding in agreement. Masamune and Godhand reappeared, which Auron and Rikku instantly equipped.

"Spira is free once again!" Rikku yelled. "We won't let it be enslaved by Sin!" As Yunalesca came down to the floor, Auron and Rikku held up their weapons threateningly.

"Spira is free from the lies and fear you used to control it! The people will not submit to Sin again!" Auron calmly said. "It's over, Yunalesca. I won't let you hurt innocent summoners by creating the sacrifice system again." Caius and Vuhilo occupied Yu Yevon, as Auron and Rikku occupied Yunalesca.

 **"I'll personally pay you back for all the damage you did to me. I'm surprised you attacked me, being a fellow unsent. No matter, I will take my revenge on you. And you, girl, I will gladly kill and strand here. You will become my next unique fiend creation!"** Rikku and Auron had matching glares at Yunalesca. As they got into their fighting stances, the room darkened and began to morph.

 **"What are you doing? Rikku won't be able to survive in this plane!"** Zaon, of all people, yelled at his wife. **"Hate has consumed you! I can't stand to see you like this, love."** He disappeared, easily passing through the walls of the temple. Auron watched as Yunalesca pieced together what had happened, and when reality set in that Zaon had abandoned her. She immediately ran after him, her plans of revenge partially put on hold.

 **"Zaon! Come back!"** Light returned to the temple as she tried to pass through the walls, but couldn't. Vuhilo and Caius grabbed Rikku and Auron, passing them through the temple walls with ease. They flew through the Farplane, towards the landing connection outside of Guadosalam.

 **"Thanks you two! I couldn't leave because Vuhilo was trapped; now that we're reunited, I can spend eternity with her."**

 **"We're so very grateful to you two. Now, just like Lenne and Shuyin, were together at last."** Vuhilo boasted. **"Plus, Caius can never reenter The Afterlife Temple. He founded it, but became its hostage. Now, he's free from the torment."**

"Hey, I still don't get it! Why'd you tell me it was The Lost Temple of the Farplane?" Caius looked at Rikku, shrugging his shoulders.

 **"Easy, beaut. Basically, when it came back from Squall's world, it landed on the Farplane. I guess defeating that monstrousity is what put it back on course. I'm glad the kid got back – he wasn't ever really dead, but he was too weak to be considered alive. Understand?"**

"Not a word! How can someone be dead and alive at the same time?" Auron chuckled. "What's so funny?" She yelled.

"Rikku, perhaps its something unique to his world. Let's leave it at that, okay?" She pouted, clearly not pleased with his answer, but didn't pursue it. Vuhilo carefully put Rikku on the land, while Auron settled in front of her. He was no longer moving or looking directly at her. She saw Caius and Vuhilo fly away, coming out of their aeon forms.

"Auron?" When he didn't move and she saw pyre flies create a more stable image of him, a tear ran down her cheek. "Auron! This can't be goodbye! I'm...I'm not ready!" He didn't move, he just stared back at her.

'Rikku, I will...always be...with you. I...must rest now...' Rikku heard Auron's voice in her mind. She closed her eyes, seeing him stroking her cheek slowly. She heard footsteps and open her eyes, seeing Wakka and Lulu come up the stairs, with shocked expressions on their faces. Immediately running over, they hugged her.

"Rikku, where ya been? Everyone's been worried 'bout ya!" Rikku turned around, no longer seeing Auron's reflection. She realized that he was on the Farplane, while she was on Spira. "Rikku?"

"Is everything okay?" Lulu concerned voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah...I just...wanna go home." They looked at each other, concerned. "It's been a long time since I've slept in my bed."

 _ **And that's a wrap! Epilogue will be posted soon. Please leave a review so I can know how to improve! Thanks :)**_


	8. Epilogue

**_Hi everyone, I want to thank you for your patience. I apologize for the amount of time it took to post the epilogue. I've hit a road block for the Squall/Rinoa (FF8) reunion, and have decided not to post one, due to Squall having such a minor part in this story._**

 ** _Also, I don't own Final Fantasy X. This is strictly a fantasy - driven story that happens to use FFX._**

 _ **Epilogue**_ – _**Auron and Rikku**_

Rikku felt so weak, ever since her adventure through The Lost Temple of the Farplane...or whatever the blasted name was. She missed Auron so much; even though they had only been together a short while, they had really connected. She felt herself being to once again doze off; ever since returning to Spira, she'd been lethargic. It took almost all her energy just to move and get out of bed, let alone try and eat something. She closed her eyes, feeling the sweet calm of sleep begin to lull her away from reality. At least in her dreams, she and Auron could be together.

She awoke in a large field full of moon lilies, a beautiful lake in the distance. Seeing a tree in the background, she energetically bounced over to it. Her breath hitched once she saw the familiar red overcoat come into her view, and she sprinted towards it. That overcoat meant that _Auron_ was here. And even though it couldn't be _him_ , she'd relish this dream more than most. As she came up very close to the tree, her smile widened as she saw the long ponytail.

"Auron!" He turned around, holding a small orb in his hands. She latched onto him, hugging him as hard as she could. This was one of the best dreams that she'd ever had. "Auron! I've missed you!" He smiled, and she was thankful that he was holding her – her legs were completely weak.

"Rikku." He brought his head down and took a deep breath, squeezing her closely to him. She returned it with just as much force. "I've missed you as well." He straightened slightly as they kissed, the longing and passion bringing them to the soft ground. Breaking for air, he caressed her face. "Rikku, what's wrong?" The tears she were crying had made small rivers down her cheeks.

"I've missed you. It's so hard to do anything, knowing that we can't be together. I guess I thought that escaping that temple would grant me a wish. You know – Yunie got her wish granted after beating Vegnagun. But...I was never asked. It's as if only Yunie matters." Auron wiped some tears away, taking his sunglasses off and sitting up. He pulled her into his lap, gently comforting her back with soft rubs. "I just don't get it." Auron felt his heart clench at her words. He wordlessly squeezed her, reassuring her, as they rested against the tree. "It's just not fair." Bringing her face up to meet his eyes, he slowly rubbed her cheek.

"Rikku, I don't mean to be insensitive, but our time is short. You'll wake up soon, and my chance will be gone. I want to join with you. It's very similar to when a fayth would join with a summoner." She looked at him and laughed, and he realized that she thought this was only a dream.

"Sure. How about I join you in the Farplane, where you can really hold me?" She was being sarcastic. He smiled, earning him a puzzled look.

"This isn't a dream, Rikku. I'm really here. I can't come back from the Farplane, as an unsent, but I can join with you. We'd be able to be together once again. The only down, or up, side is that only you'd be able to see me, Rikku." Her eyes were wide as realization set in.

"Auron...it's really...you?" He nodded, coming in for a chaste kiss. "We can be...together?" He nodded once again. She smiled, hugging him with such a force that they fell backwards, and now he was lying against the soft earth. How she'd managed so much force, he'd never know. "Yes. Yes! YES!" He sat back up, handing her the orb.

"Rikku, this will bind us for all eternity. We'll always be one." She smiled, excitement getting the better of her. "Hold out you hand." She did, and he put the orb in it. The orb glowed brightly, momentarily blinding her. Seeing it disappear, she saw Auron fade a little and enter her. Immediately, she felt him inside her.

Every inch of her was now completely on fire, though it didn't hurt. She felt his essence as they joined into one. The meadow started to fade as she woke up. She opened her eyes, seeing Auron sit on the bed smiling at her. He leaned over and kissed her, and she could feel every part of his face and tongue. She could feel his hands move over her as they brushed her skin. And most importantly, she could touch him, as if he were still alive. He lightly made small noises as she explored his body. He was no longer wearing any armor or the overcoat; instead he was wearing normal clothing. And he looked so young – both of his eyes were gazing at her, memorizing every detail.

Rikku was immensely glad that she lived alone right about now. Auron's clothes had been 'thrown' to the floor, and her clothes were right beside them.

 _ **And that's a wrap for The Lost Temple. Thank you everyone who has read the entire story!**_


End file.
